


until dawn ; youtube edition

by tahliaisnotonfire



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), Youtube RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Interactive, M/M, Melix, Phan - Freeform, Until Dawn - Freeform, Violence, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Zalfie - Freeform, erm, janya, very gay, very straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliaisnotonfire/pseuds/tahliaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends reunite at the top of Blackwood Mountain. It's the first time that they've all come together since the horrible event that happened the year before. Fear soon sets in as they find there is a killer on the loose. Little do they know that they aren't the worst of their problems, as creatures long forgotten come out to feast. Will the group survive? Or will fear kill them instantly?</p><p>+ You Choose Your Path +</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description + Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Olivia_Ivy 's story on Until Dawn on this website and this gave me half the idea to write my own! I wanted to write one of these kinds of things for a while and I am obsessed with Until Dawn and I thought "oh my god yes i would have so much fun writing this" so here you go :)
> 
> Choose Your Own Path ;)

(this cover is one I have personally made and the name 'mistahlia' is there because it was originally going to be on my Wattpad but instead, it's here and i can't fix it unfortunately)

 

This story is **interactive**. At the end of almost every chapter, there will be a **choice** for you to make in the comments. If you are going to vote in the comments, please leave **one**. If you continue to vote for a choice comment after comment, they will _not_ count.

I will be setting a **number of comment votes** that have to be made in order for me to move onto the next part of the story at the end of each chapter. Once you see the next chapter up, that means **no more** votes will be counted.

You are allowed to comment about the story after that if you wish but no more voting in those particular chapters. I will state at the end of each chapter when voting has **closed**.

Please keep in mind that I **do not** own 'Until Dawn' and I will be changing the story **mildly**. Some quick time events will not be included for you to choose but most of them will entirely depend on the kudos and options that may have the same outcome will not be voted for.

Please **ALSO** keep in mind that some people may not have ever seen Until Dawn or heard about it until now. This means when voting occurs, **do not** say something like _"Choose this because if you choose the other thing, bad things happen."_ That is **spoiling** it for others so please simply vote and that's it.

Thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy this interactive fanfiction as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it. And remember: **choose wisely** :)

 

_Please note that until after the introduction in the first chapter, Alfie and Tanya are together. Yes, this may seem weird but it's how this needs to work :) These descriptions take place after the introduction has ended. So I suppose spoilers ;)_

**CHARACTERS** :

Name: **Felix Kjellberg** (Josh)  
Quote: _'Tyler and Troye's brother at heart'_  
Traits: Complex, Thoughtful, Loving

Name: **Tyler Oakley** (Hannah)  
Quote: _'Has a crush on Alfie'_  
Traits: Trusting, Naive, Insecure

Name: **Troye Sivan** (Beth)  
Quote: _'Tyler and Felix's brother at heart'_  
Traits: Honest, Charitable, Protective

Name: **Marzia Bisognin** (Sam)  
Quote: _'Tyler's best friend'_  
Traits: Diligent, Considerate, Adventurous

Name: **Alfie Deyes** (Mike)  
Quote: _'Tanya's ex'_  
Traits: Intelligent, Driven, Persuasive

Name: **Zoe Sugg** (Jess)  
Quote: _'Alfie's new girlfriend'_  
Traits: Confident, Trusting, Irreverent

Name: **Jim Chapman** (Matt)  
Quote: _'Tanya's new boyfriend'_  
Traits: Motivated, Ambitious, Active

Name: **Tanya Burr** (Emily)  
Quote: _'Alfie's ex'_  
Traits: Intelligent, Resourceful, Persuasive

Name: **Phil Lester** (Chris)  
Quote: _'Has a crush on Dan'_  
Traits: Methodical, Protective, Humorous

Name: **Dan Howell** (Ashley)  
Quote: _'Has a crush on Phil'_  
Traits: Academic, Inquisitive, Forthright

Name: **Matthias** (Dr. Hill)  
Quote: _'The psychiatrist'_  
Traits: Caring, Protective, Genuine

 

**Quick Note** : _The dialogue in 'Until Dawn' will be changed mildly in this story as I do want to keep everything the exact same. If you have not seen gameplay or played 'Until Dawn' yourself, this could be extremely interesting for you :)_


	2. Intro (1.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEGINNING

**THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT:**

_A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now._

 

Troye Sivan stared out the glass window, watching the blizzard outside engulf the trees and bushes with its heavy snow. The weekend hadn't started off exactly how Troye had planned.

His best friend's, Tyler and Felix, and himself planned a weekend away at Felix's lodge with their friends, Alfie, Zoe, Jim, Tanya, Dan, Marzia and Phil. They hadn't spent a lot of time together as everyone had been doing something important, such as touring and doing special projects, and Troye really wanted to catch up with everyone.

Right now, he was washing dishes after everyone ate dinner and had a few drinks. Well, not everyone. Felix and Phil seemed to be the only ones passed out. He could tell Phil was only relatively drunk as he didn't drink too much alcohol but Felix, on the other hand, was drunk off his back.

In the meantime, the rest of the friends were planning on commencing a prank. Zoe was the idea holder and everyone, except for Marzia, was in on the prank.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually did this," Tanya whispered and giggled, causing Zoe to laugh quietly.

"Shhh, we can't let him hear us," Zoe stated.

"Come on, guys. Don't you think this is a _little_ bit cruel?" Marzia asked, concern written on her face.

"He deserves it," Zoe rolled her eyes, a smile planted on her lips as she began making her way down the hallway.

"But it's not his fault he has a huge crush on Alfie," Marzia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tyler has for sure been making some moves on him. All I'm doing is looking out for Tanya," Zoe shrugged and grinned.

Marzia huffed and followed her, Tanya and Alfie into the hallway.

"And just because he's got five million on YouTube, that doesn't mean he belongs to everyone," Tanya chimed in, "Alfie is my man."

Just as Marzia was going to say something, Alfie cut in.

"Woah, hey, I'm not anybody's man around here," Alfie defended himself, causing Tanya to snort.

"Whatever you say, darling," she laughed.

Marzia stopped following them and instead headed towards the stairs on the other side of the lodge. She's _got_ to find Tyler. She can't let him get hurt over a stupid prank...

She watched Dan and Jim follow close behind the group, finding the room they needed to wait in in order for the prank to commence. Marzia hurried upstairs and opened the first door she saw down the hallway. It was pitch black and ominously quiet. She glanced around the space for a few seconds before calling out, "Tyler!"

But no response.

~

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were setting up the prank. Everyone found their own hiding positions as Alfie stood in the middle of the room, watching everyone.

Jim hid inside in the closet with a camera to record the prank with as Dan hid behind some cabinets. Tanya and Zoe both rolled under the bed and began giggling when they heard footsteps down the hall.

"Shh, he's coming!" Tanya whispered a grin plastered on her face.

The footsteps began making their way towards the room that everyone was hiding in. The footsteps belonged to Tyler Oakley. One of his hands was gripping a candle as he made his way down the hallway, looking for the right door to step into.

"Alfie?" He called out quietly, gripping the door handle with his free hand and twisting it open.

He stepped inside and faced almost complete darkness. He closed the door behind him and held the candle up to see in front of him.

"Alfie?" Tyler said again, seeing Alfie coming into view, standing a few feet away from him inside of the room, "it's Tyler."

"Hey Tyler," Alfie responded, shoving his hands into his pockets and smiling softly at the boy.

~

Meanwhile, with Troye, he had just finished washing the dishes when he saw a black shadow move outside in the corner of his eye. He glanced up to look out of the window, seeing the bushes moving with the blizzard. No sign of a shadow, though.

"Did you see that?" Troye asked out loud but sighed when no one replied. _Of course, no one did._

He rolled his eyes and turned around to see if Felix was up but to no avail. He was passed out against the counter along with Phil with alcohol bottles surrounding him.

Troye grabbed one of the bottles and inspected it before placing it back down on the counter.

"Jeez Felix," he chuckled, putting his hand on Felix's shoulder. "Once again, you've outdone us all."

Felix groaned slightly but didn't move a muscle and Troye rolled his eyes. He walked away from the passed out drunk and found a piece of paper sitting on the counter. He picked it up and turned it over, reading the message that was written on the back in a black pen.

 

_Tyler,_

_You look so damn hot in that shirt..._

_but I bet you're even hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room at 2:00am ;)_

_Alfie  
xxx_

 

"Oh my god," Troye muttered under his breath, "what has he gotten himself into now?"

~

"I got your note," Tyler responded when he heard Alfie's voice.

"I see. I'm glad you could make it," Alfie grinned, watching Tyler as he took a step closer towards the boy.

Tyler couldn't hold back a smile on his face. His cheeks flushed red as he looked down at his button up shirt. He didn't know what to do, but _wow_ , did he want to take it off for Alfie right now.

"You know, maybe we could start with a little...making out? Then we can see where it goes from there," Alfie suggested, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at Tyler.

Tyler didn't hesitate to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He thought they could get to the making out point when his shirt was actually _off_ , as Alfie requested in the note.

As Tyler was down a few buttons, he heard a soft giggle from somewhere in the room.

"Oh my God, he's actually taking his shirt off!" Zoe exclaimed quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What..?" Tyler stopped and looked around the room, seeing all of his friends emerge from different spots in the room.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?!" Tyler asked, the shock spreading across his face. Fear crept into his soul and it felt like his heart was shattering bit by bit.

"Tyler, I..I'm sorry, this got a little out of hand-" Alfie was cut off by the door opening and Marzia standing in the way.

"Tyler! Hey, are you okay? It was just..." Marzia trailed off when she saw Tyler holding his shirt together.

"Alfie! How could you?!" He exclaimed, running past Marzia and rushing down the hallway, wanting to get away from the embarrassment that was himself and his friends.

"Just a stupid prank," Marzia sighed, her voice soft with disappointment. She turned to look at everyone standing in the room with shock written on their faces.

"You guys are absolute jerks!" Marzia exclaimed before running out into the hallway after Tyler.

"Tyler!" She called out for him, but there was no response.

~

Just as Troye was setting the note back onto the counter, he noticed a figure running past the window. It looked like Tyler, but he couldn't be too sure.

Before the figure disappeared, he noticed the scarf that was sitting around the figure's neck and he _knew_ it was Tyler.

Troye gasped softly, his mind going blank as he tried to think of why one of his best friend's was running out into the cold with nothing but a shirt, scarf, and jeans on to protect him. He _had_ to to do something.

 

**Wake Felix**

**Find Others**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING CLOSED


	3. Intro (1.2) Wake Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: WAKE FELIX

Troye began to panic as he rushed over to Felix slumped against the table and shook him.

"Felix!" Troye tried saying, his hands gripping Felix's forearm but he only groaned and didn't move. Troye groaned himself and tried calling and shaking him again but Felix wasn't moving an inch.

"Fuck.." He mumbled to himself, turning away from Felix and rushing towards the two double doors that lead into the lounge room.

 

"Guys! There's someone ou- what the hell?" Troye muttered, seeing his friends running out of the front door of the lodge. Troye grabbed his jacket from where it was sitting on the couch and followed after his friends.

Everyone stared out into the cold air, trying to find Tyler within the forest.

"Tyler!" Marzia called out into the blizzard but sighed when she knew it was pointless. There was no _way_ Tyler was going to hear her.

Troye arrives at the door and pushes past Jim and Alfie, looking towards Marzia.

"What's going on? Where's Tyler?" He questioned, frantically looking out into the snow to see if he could spot his friend.

"He just can't take a joke, that's all," Zoe shrugged it off.

"It was just a prank," Tanya chimed in, loudly at that as if she thought Tyler would hear her.

Troye looked at everyone, a frown forming on his face.

"What did you even do?" He asked angrily, looking towards Alfie who had a look of guilt plastered on his face.

"We were just messing around, Troye. It's not like we were being serious," Alfie tried to explain but Troye had had enough.

"You jerks!" He exclaimed before running towards the blizzard and down the pathway. He began calling out Tyler's name, his voice choked up with worry.

Just as Troye ran off into the distance, Alfie turned towards Marzia.

"Um, do you think we should go after him?" He asked, and Marzia scoffed at him.

"You're probably the last person he wants to see right now," she rolled her eyes and took a step back, causing Alfie to look down and bite on his lower lip.

~

Troye was running and _wow_ , was he cold. He couldn't imagine how Tyler must be feeling without any sort of protection on his skin to keep him from freezing to death.

Troye followed the barely visible footprints in the snow and breathed heavily when he had to jump over a large log caught in his pathway. He continued to call out for Tyler but he wasn't getting a single response.

Birds flying through the trees scared him, but he knew he couldn't worry about silly noises like that. He _had_ to find Tyler.

The atmosphere was getting creepier as Troye moved deeper into the forest and it was incredibly dark. Troye stuffed his hand into his pocket and felt around for his phone before grabbing it and turning it on. He opened his flashlight app and held it in front of him so he could see his surroundings easier.

"Tyler!" Troye decided to call out when it seemed quieter. _Maybe Tyler would hear him._

Suddenly, the sound of a flamethrower was heard deep inside the woods. The bright colour of fire lit up in the air, startling Troye immensely as he almost fell backwards.

"What the hell was that.." Troye whispered to himself, softly walking towards where the fire came from and stealthily looking through the tree gaps.

Just as Troye was going to call out for Tyler again, he spotted a figure crouched on the ground.

"T-Troye?" The figure called out softly, causing Troye to immediately run towards him.

"Tyler! Oh my God, you look like you're freezing. Here, take my jacket," Troye rushed his words, crouching down next to Tyler and taking off his jacket to wrap around his friend.

Tyler looked up at Troye, standing up with him as his eyes began to water slightly.

"I'm such an idiot, Troye... I've never been so dumb!" Tyler exclaimed, shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

Just as Troye was about to say something, the sound of footsteps from behind them stopped him.

Tyler grabbed onto Troye's arm, slowly walking backwards. Troye followed close behind but he began running the opposite direction when he heard the footsteps coming closer. Tyler ran with him, trying to stay close behind but tripped in the snow, falling face first. He yelped in pain and Troye turned around.

"Tyler!" Troye yelled in a panic, rushing back to grab Tyler's hand and pulling him back up to his feet.

Tyler was on the verge of tears and Troye was holding desperately onto him as they ran. Tyler hadn't even realised his phone fell out of his pocket when he tripped.

The two boys were running out of breath when suddenly, they came to an edge and there was nowhere else to go. Troye turned around in a panic to see if the footsteps were still following them as Tyler grabbed onto Troye's hand.

The footsteps had, in fact, continued to follow them, and Tyler gasped when he felt the edge right behind him. He grasped onto Troye's hand, fear to settle in his stomach.

Just as the two boys were panicking, Tyler stepped in the wrong direction and fell backwards, crying out for help as he pulled Troye with him. Troye yelled when he felt himself falling backwards but managed to grab onto a thick branch before they both fell.

Troye didn't think he'd held onto something so tightly before. He was gripping Tyler's hand with all his might, fear rolling in his stomach. The figure that had been chasing them appeared on top of the edge, looking over the two boys dangling off the side. Fire emerged from the flamethrower the figure had on his back but it was pointed in the opposite direction.

Troye was scared and he felt there was no hope left. The figure suddenly reached out a hand towards Troye and Troye looked at it in surprise.

He could hear Tyler freaking out underneath him and he knew he needed to do anything he could to get them both off this edge.

Just as Troye was going to reach up and take the figure's hand, the branch snapped. Troye was no longer gripping anything except Tyler's hand as they fell towards the rocky ground beneath them. Tyler's hand slipped from Troye's and they both screamed out as they fell.

Troye's back was impacted by a sharp rock, just as he and Tyler both rolled down the mountain to their death.

The screaming ended. No more sound could be heard as the large impact silenced both boys. The only sound left was the blizzard circling them and the trees swaying in the hard wind.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ I'm sorry Tyler and Troye :( +  
> \+ Let's remember them dearly +  
> \+ ALSO, I didn't put a choice here even though there is one in the game. The reason being is because the choice wouldn't have mattered and they both would have died either way +
> 
> \+ Next up will be The Analyst with Dr. Matthias ;) +


	4. The Analyst (1.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy Session

You're in an office, sitting in a chair at a desk sitting in front of you. A man is over by the large window on the right side of the room, and he looks towards you.

He begins to make his way over to you as you look around the room a bit more. A nameplate is sat on top of the desk with the words 'Dr. Matthias' written on it. The office seems somewhat fancy, but not enough to make it seem like it was brand new.

Your searching is interrupted by the man who is holding a small plate with a mug and spoon on top. He has a slight quiff to his brown hair and he was wearing a vest. He was dressed incredibly professional.

"Before we begin, there are few things I need to make sure you understand," the man, Dr. Matthias says. "No one can change what happened last year, you know this, right? We cannot control the past," he continues and sits down in the fancy chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"You need to accept this so you can move forward," Dr. Matthias states, a small smile on his lips.

You listen closely, hearing every word he was saying. You paid attention to particular detail.

"But there is freedom in this revelation. Everything that you do and every decision that you decide to make will open multiple doors to the future," he says, his tone making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want you to remember this, okay? I want you to remember this as you play your game. Every choice that you make will affect your fate as well as others," he continues, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Dr. Matthias suddenly leans in close, staring at you; studying you.

"I'm guessing you have committed to commence with this game... This is significant," he smiles largely, leaning back into his chair and giving you more space. "I want to help you see it through," he mumbles.

You are confused for a moment before Dr. Matthias starts again, "I know sometimes these things can be a little frightening but I'm here to show you that no matter how upsetting things may get, you'll find a way to work through it. Somehow."

He gives you a smile but you don't say anything. You sit back in your chair a little and watch as the smile rubs off of his face and turns down towards his booklet.

"So, I think we should start with a small exercise. I want you to pick up this card over here," Dr. Matthias points to a relatively big card sitting on the table, facing the opposite way.

"I want you to turn it over, study it and then tell me how it makes you feel," he says, grabbing the card and placing in down in front of you. He doesn't turn it over and you look up at him.

"Now, I suggest you answer as honestly as possible to get the most out of this experience," he smiles at you.

You still don't say anything as you look at the card and turn it over. You inspect the card carefully. It's a picture of a cornfield with a scarecrow sitting in the middle of it. Off to the side, there is a big, bright red barn sitting just off the side of the cornfield. Inside the barn, it seems to be dark and there look to be two floors. The sky is light blue with a few clouds here and there. It was clearly daytime in the picture.

You set the card back down on the desk and look up to see Dr. Matthias already looking at you.

"So, tell me how that picture made you feel. Remember, be honest," he states, not turning his stare away from you.

You look back down at the picture.

 

**It Makes Me Happy**

**I Feel Uneasy**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING CLOSED


	5. The Analyst (1.2) I Feel Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN: I FEEL UNEASY

You look at the cornfield, the barn, the scarecrow, the sky and take it all in once more. The picture itself, you decide, makes you quite uneasy.

You tell Dr. Matthias this as he jots something down on his notepad.

"Okay. Honestly is good," he smiles at you and glances down at the picture on the table.

"And what do you think it is that makes you feel..uneasy?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

You look back down at the picture and scrunch your eyebrows together.

 

**The Scarecrow**

**I'm Not Sure**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING CLOSED


	6. The Analyst (1.3) The Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN: THE SCARECROW

You notice the scarecrow located off the side of the cornfield, and it kind of creeps you out.

You tell Dr. Matthias that the scarecrow makes you uneasy about the picture and he nods and sighs.

"I see, I see.." he trails off and scribbles a few down in his notebook.

He continues to write as he says, "now let's say the scarecrow.. wasn't there. Would you be willing to stay there on your own for a short while?" He smiles at you.

You raise an eyebrow and he adds, "how about a week?"

You glance back down at the paper, looking at the barn and the cornfield.

 

**Sure**

**No, I Wouldn't**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING CLOSED


	7. The Analyst (1.4) No, I Wouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN: NO, I WOULDN'T

You decide that you would _not_ stay in the barn, as the image of it scares you.

You tell Dr. Matthias your thoughts and he nods slightly.

"You wouldn't? And why not?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and scribbling his pen over the page in his notebook.

You can't see a single thing he's writing and it makes you feel slightly nervous. You glance back down at the picture.

 

**I'd Be Lonely**

**I'd Be Scared**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING CLOSED


	8. The Analyst (1.5) I'd Be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN: I'D BE LONELY

You sigh and look back up at Dr. Matthias. As _if_  you were going to stay at this barn by yourself, with the place being haunted and all.

You tell Dr. Matthias that you'd feel quite lonely staying there and he nods with a smile on his face.

"Ah, I see. There's a thick line between peacefulness and loneliness. I think...I can help you explore this section more in the future, hm?" He smiles at you as he stands slowly from his seat.

"Because unfortunately, we're out of time for this session," he says and brushes down his jeans.

"Until then, I suggest you surround yourself with friends. Specifically, in a place you would call...safe," Dr. Matthias grins and nods at you, turning away on his heel and stepping over towards the large window on the side of the room.

He stands next to it and stares out into the bright outdoors as you sit there, watching him for a few more continuous seconds.

 _What a mysterious young man_ , you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your story is officially unfolding...


	9. Momento Mori - Ten Hours Until Dawn (1.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your story begins...

~ _One Year Later_ ~

 

Marzia was sitting in a small bus that was taking her up to the Blackwood Mountain. She sighed, staring out of the window and watching as the scenery passed by. The snow fell delicately around the mountains and everything seemed to be perfect in that moment.

The radio on her phone was cut off as an 'emergency broadcast' began playing. She looked down at her phone, hearing the static through her headphones as the bus drove higher up into the mountains.

"Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that happened last year up at Blackwood Mountain. Sheriff Alison Cooper, who was in charge of the investigation..." the radio host cuts off and a woman begins speaking.

"Thanks for having me, Matt," the woman, Alison, says.

The station cuts out for a second before starting again, "...has been an update on Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan; two popular YouTubers who are still missing."

Marzia stares directly into her lap. She's tried so hard to forget that day but she doesn't think it will ever leave her mind.

"Last year, the two boys left the safety of one of their friends and fellow YouTuber, Felix Kjellberg's lodge and headed out into a large snow storm-" Alison says as the radio cuts out.

"...foul play?" The host, Matt, asks when the radio comes back on and Alison answers, "not exactly. There is one person we have put as an interest but his whereabouts are still unknown. He has quite an interesting history with the Kjellberg family..."

Marzia groaned when the station cut off once more. _Come on, the Internet._

"...and claimed that the land was sacred to his forefathers," Alison said, and Marzia shrugged.

 _At least that information didn't seem too important_. Just as she was about to switch off her phone, the host continued to talk.

"Well, there's still that old Sanatorium up on the mountain. Is it a possibility he could be hiding there?" Matt asked as Marzia bit her bottom lip.

"Actually, my officers did search that area but.. - _static - .._ the boys wouldn't have made it all the way over there," Alison replies.

"There's something about that mountain that just screams 'tragic events.'"

"More than you know, Matt."

"Well, thank you for joining us here tonight, Alison.. - _static_ \- ..over to Felix Kjellberg on the anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan with a video message for his fellow friends," Matt finishes off, just as a video pops up on Marzia's phone.

She see's Felix standing in the middle of the lounge inside the lodge on the video and he is smiling slightly.

"How's it going, everyone! Shit, let's do that again..." Felix mumbled under his breath as he moves towards the camera and zooms it in closer to his face. He backs up and smiles widely at the camera.

Marzia notices the dark circles under his eyes and how his form looks a little smaller. She knew the event damaged him badly but she never thought it would go so far.

"Okay, so. Hey, everyone! I gotta say, I'm really excited to see all of my friends back again this year for our annual winter getaway," he says with a small cheer at the end. "Gives us a chance to catch up without having the worry about videos and pleasing the comment sections," he chuckles, but it seems forced.

"I suppose I better address the 'elephant in the room' for just a quick second... I know that a lot of you are most likely worried about me and trust me, I _know_ that it's going to be really tough to come back this year after what happened last year with two of my most closest friends," Felix stutters with his words a small bit and Marzia thinks he's going to cry.

She's got a small frown on her face as Felix continues to talk to the camera. "But this whole thing... It means so much to me that we're doing this. Plus, I have a feeling that it would mean a lot to Tyler and Troye that we're all still together like this. I really do want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and just have an amazing weekend away where we can create some memories that we'll never forget," Felix smiles at the end of his sentence but it's a weak smile.

"Okay, now that that's out the way, let's just party like fucking porn stars and make this weekend something that we'll never forget!" Felix exclaims and laughs slightly.

The video cuts out and Marzia sighs, biting on her bottom lip as she looks back out of the window. She knew this trip could potentially be a bad idea..but Felix said he was extremely excited for everyone to come together again so _maybe_ it was the right choice.

Marzia could never be too sure.

~

_**Marzia; Path to Cable Car Station; 21:02** _

 

Soon enough, the bus arrived at the entrance to the Blackwood Pines. Marzia thanked the driver and stepped off of the bus. She watched the bus drive away before walking over towards the small wooden gate and opening it.

As soon as she shut it, the bushes moved slightly beside her and she flinched.

"Hello?" Marzia called out, looking into the bushes. "Is someone there?"

_Of course, it's just the wind._

Marzia rolled her eyes and continued walking down the pathway until she reached the large gate that blocked the way up to the ski lift. Marzia needed to ride it in order for her to get up to the lodge. As the gate came into sight, Marzia spotted a note sitting in between the gate bars.

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed the note, reading what was written on it.

 

_The gate's busted,_

_Climb over!_

_\- Phil_

 

"Are you kidding me?" Marzia sighed aloud, putting the note inside her backpack before looking around for a way to get over the gate. No _way_ was she going to actually climb over the gate itself.

The wall next to the gate looked safe enough to Marzia and so she decided to climb over it. She gripped the snow-covered bricks and reached herself up, carefully getting to the top. Puffing and panting, she heaved herself up and stood on top of the wall before carefully jumping down onto the opposite side.

Marzia let out a soft grunt when her feet hit the ground as she brushed off her skirt and leggings. She continued walking down the pathway when suddenly, a squirrel emerged from the forest and stepped in Marzia's way.

She cooed at the squirrel and crouched down. "Hey, little one," she smiled, holding her hand out towards the squirrel. She made sure to keep still as the squirrel moved towards her and sniffed her hand.

The squirrel glanced up at Marzia before running away and Marzia chuckled. She stood back up and walked the rest of the way up to where the ski lift was located.

Before walking up to the ski lift, a sign stopped her. It was connected to the rocks behind and the writing was quite small. The sign looked extremely old and there was a large totem connected at the top.

Marzia stepped up to it and skimmed through the words on the metal sign.

 

_**INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES** _

_**"Tribes who once lived in these mountains believed that butterflies carried dreams and prophecies of possible futures. The colour of the butterfly indicated the nature of the prophecy."** _

_**DEATH** : Black..._

_**DANGER** : Red..._

_**LOSS** : Brown..._

_**GUIDANCE** : Yellow..._

_**FORTUNE** : White..._

 

"Interesting," Marzia thought aloud, stepping away from the sign and walking up the small stairway towards the ski lift.

The view was absolutely gorgeous from where the ski lift was located. It overlooked the mountains and the entire atmosphere was beautiful to Marzia. She walked over to the open area and looked out unto the mountains, smiling at how pretty it was.

Before moving away, Marzia read a map that was standing in front of the small fence that was blocking her way down the mountain.

 

_**THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL** _

 

This was written in a thick, red substance and Marzia raised an eyebrow.

"Graffiti all the way up here?" She wondered aloud, sighing and turning away from the map.

Before walking over to where the ski lift opening was, Marzia spotted a backpack sitting on one of the benches up against the ski lift building. She walked over towards it and noticed it was Phil's galaxy backpack.

"Phil? Are you here?" Marzia called out, looking around. "Your bag's here...where are you?"

"You better not be in the bag," Marzia chuckled before she heard a buzzing sound.

She spotted Phil's phone slightly poking out the side of the bag, the buzzing signalling a text message had popped up. Marzia raised an eyebrow and reached her hand out for the phone.

 

**Close Bag**

**Snoop**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ thank you so much to everyone who is reading ~
> 
> VOTING CLOSED


	10. Momento Mori (1.2) Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: SNOOP

Marzia reached down and gripped Phil's phone in between her fingers and looked at the notification on his phone.

"Of course," Marzia shook her head, a smile resting on her face when she saw what it was.

 

**(1) New Message**

**Dan**

 

"Who else would it have been?" Marzia said under her breath, giggling.

As she was about to open the message, someone spoke from behind her.

"Having fun with my phone there?" The voice spoke and Marzia jumped.

She gasped and spun around to see Phil standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at Marzia with an eyebrow raised. He didn't look angry, which Marzia was quite thankful about. Phil wasn't the type of person to get angry so easily.

"Phil! You scared me," Marzia chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and make Phil forget that she was clearly snooping through his phone, but Phil wasn't gullible.

"Oops. Are you a secretary?" Phil smirked and Marzia gritted her teeth.

"I-It was buzzing!" She exclaimed and Phil laughed.

"Right, well, thanks for letting me know. I'll take it from here," Phil stated and Marzia quickly handed over his phone.

She couldn't help the smirk on her face when she saw Phil's reaction to the notification, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. She watched as Phil opened the message to read it but unfortunately, she couldn't see over his shoulder to see it herself. Marzia was short compared to Phil after all.

A few seconds later, Phil switched his phone off and put it back into his bag, zipping it up. He turned around to face Marzia as his face lit up in realisation.

 

"Oh! So, I found something pretty amazing," Phil grinned.

"What is it?" Marzia asked, crossing her arms over her chest as Phil grabbed his backpack.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to see it for yourself. Come on!" Phil motioned his hand over in the direction where he wanted Marzia to go and she smiled at him.

"Where, exactly?" She asked.

"Around the corner. I can guarantee it'll blow your mind," Phil made an explosion action with his hands near his head and Marzia rolled her eyes playfully at him.

She followed Phil around the building, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Marzia stopped walking when she noticed a 'wanted' poster stuck against the building. She leant in close towards it so she could read the small lettering.

 

**_WANTED_ **

**_BUTLER, MARCUS_ **  
**_Sex: Male_ **  
**_Height: 6'0 (186cm)_ **  
**_Last known address: Blackwood Pines_ **  
**_Last seen: 03/16/1998_ **

**_Wanted in connection with a first-degree arson offence, as well as various death threats._ **

**_Anyone with information regarding this dangerous criminal should contact the BPMC as soon as possible._ **

 

"Hey, look at this," Marzia spoke up, motioning for Phil to read the poster.

"Wow. Do you think we're going to meet America's Most Wanted?" Phil laughed. "Considering we live in England, we wouldn't get this opportunity again."

"Well, _someone_  clearly thought so," Marzia said, nerves filling her stomach.

"Don't worry, Marzia. No one really visits this place anymore. We've got nothing to worry about," Phil shrugged it off, causing Marzia to loosen up a little.

"I suppose so," she replied, moving away from the poster and following Phil around the corner. She stopped when Phil did as he turned around and grinned at her.

"Here it is! Pretty cool, right?" Phil exclaimed, motioning his arms behind him.

Marzia looked to see some small sand sacks hanging down from a tree and some bottles sitting on the ground. She saw a rifle sitting against the shooting range that was blocking the way to the sacks and bottles.

"Erm, yeah," Marzia said with an unsure tone to her voice.

"Oh come on, look at it!" Phil smiled and Marzia frowned.

"I'm looking. What is this even doing here? More importantly, why are _you_ interested in this?" She laughed. " _Phil Lester_ into _shooting ranges_? Wouldn't have thought so."

Phil frowned, "I can like shooting ranges and be tough."

Marzia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Also, what do you mean 'what is this doing here'?" He asked and Marzia sighed.

"I _mean_ why is a shooting range sitting here at the base of a ski lodge? That's highly unlikely," Marzia explained, crossing her arms over her chest as Phil grabbed the rifle.

"Have you never met Felix's dad? He thinks he's Grizzly Adams, or whatever his name was," Phil shrugged, holding the rifle out to Marzia. "You wanna try?"

"You go ahead. Let's see this never-before-seen Phil Lester in action," Marzia smirked, seeing Phil turn away from her and insert a few bullets into the gun. He then lined the gun up with the sacks and bottles.

 

_**Phil; Cable Car Station; 21:11** _

 

"Watch this," Phil chuckled, squinting one eye so he could see exactly where he was going to shoot.

He shot two sand sacks and 3 bottles that were sitting on the ground whilst Marzia watched and rolled her eyes, a smile plastered on her face.

"Wow, good shooting," she said sarcastically. Phil smugly looked at her and shuffled his feet in the snow.

"That's right. I'm a badass," he grinned and Marzia laughed at him.

"I'm gonna say it was beginner's luck," Marzia stated and Phil shook his head.

"Whatever," he smirked, looking back towards the rifle and decided to shoot a bottle sitting on a tree stump.

He looked back at Marzia and raised his eyebrows as if to say that it was a good shot.

"I'm sure anyone could shoot a bottle that big that close," Marzia smugly replied, causing Phil to roll his eyes at her.

He decided to shoot one more to show Marzia that he was good with his aim. He spotted a squirrel scurrying towards a tree stump, it's bushy tail following behind. The squirrel sat on the stump, looking over at Phil and Marzia.

 

**Shoot the Squirrel**

**Shoot a Sack**

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops Marcus is now an arsonist >.
> 
> VOTING CLOSED


	11. Momento Mori (1.3) Shoot a Sack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: SHOOT A SACK

Phil gave a small smile at the squirrel before aiming the rifle at a sack hanging from one of the trees. He managed to hit it directly at the corner, causing the sack to spill the contents inside.

The squirrel reacted to the loud noise and quickly scurried away into the bushes, just as Phil brought the rifle away from his face.

"Nice shot," Marzia complimented him and Phil grinned.

"It's just how I do," Phil said and Marzia rolled her eyes.

 

She turned her head in the direction of the cable car and saw it heading towards the station.

"Come on, Phil, let's get to the cable car," Marzia says, just as Phil began lining up another shot.

He frowned, "awe, but I was just getting the hang of it."

"Practice later," Marzia chuckled as she turned on her heel and began heading towards the station.

Phil sets down the rifle and follows Marzia back through the pathway they had just come from. The ski lift was located around the corner.

"It's pretty weird to be back up here again, don't you think?" Phil asked, and Marzia nodded.

"Yeah, it felt like as soon as I arrived, everything just came flooding back," she said, goosebumps forming on her arms from the cold.

"Must be really hard on Felix.." Phil frowned, and Marzia shrugged sadly in response.

She walked up to the door to the ski lift and grabbed the handle. She twisted it but it wasn't opening.

"The door's locked," she thought aloud and Phil nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Felix wanted us to keep it locked. Like, to keep people out," he said and Marzia raised an eyebrow.

"What people?" Marzia asked, confused as to why Felix would want to do that.

"I'm not sure. He said something about finding people sleeping in the station one time," Phil shrugged and Marzia shivered.

"Creepy," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, he gave me a key to open it," Phil said as he pulled out a key from a spot in his backpack.

"Why'd he only give _you_ a key? What about everyone else?" Marzia questioned and Phil simply laughed.

"I don't think he'd have multiple keys, Marzia. Plus, I'm clearly the most trustworthy out of everyone," Phil smiled proudly and Marzia chuckled.

She watched Phil unlock the door with the small key he had. He pushed it open and motioned for Marzia to walk in.

"After you," he smiled.

"What a gentleman," Marzia teased and stepped inside, waiting for Phil.

Phil stepped inside after Marzia and closed the door, making sure to keep it unlocked now for when everyone else arrived. He followed Marzia across the small station to where the cable car was meant to be waiting for them. Marzia leaned on the railing and looked out to the see cable car moving it's way slowly towards her and Phil.. _very_ slowly.

"I thought it'd be closer," Marzia sighed.

"Guess we gotta wait," Phil said and Marzia nodded in agreement.

"I'm starting to feel like I could kill some time at the shooting range," Marzia chuckled. "How long do you think this is going to take?"

"Well, it's a big mountain, but surely not too long," Phil stated, turning away from Marzia and began heading in the direction of the small station area.

"Yeah. It's really beautiful in the day but at night, it feels menacing," Marzia commented.

Phil nodded in response, even though Marzia wasn't looking at him. He walked up the small steps into the station area and took a closer look at some of the equipment in the room. He noticed a poster stuck against the wall that said:

 

**BLACKWOOD PINES**

_Hotel and Sanatorium_

_"For a healthy body and mind"_

 

"This is kind of a crazy place to set up," Phil exclaimed, "no matter how rich you are."

"The Kjellberg's aren't that rich," Marzia stated, "they only bought a mountain."

Phil laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her words and stepped away from the poster. He spotted a small monitor sitting on the desk in one of the corners of the room switched on. It was making a constant static noise and it was switched on to face the lodge.

Phil leaned in closer to the screen to inspect it as he squinted. _Why was there a security camera watching over the lodge?_

Phil leaned away from the screen and shrugged it off. _Maybe it was the police who installed it._

He headed back out of the station area to see Marzia turning away from the railing and towards the cable car that had just come in.

"Finally," Marzia sighed, "you coming?"

"Well, I was just going to stay here and catch up on some rest but alright," Phil joked and Marzia rolled her eyes.

Marzia stepped inside the cable car and sat down in one of the seats provided. Phil followed in after her and sat down next to her. They both felt the cable car jerk forward, meaning it was starting to move back up the mountain again.

"It begins," Phil smiled at Marzia and she nodded in return.

"I hope this was the right thing to do," she sighed and Phil placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Coming back up here. I guess Felix seemed really excited about it, didn't he? I just don't know," she stated and shrugged her shoulders.

Phil waved her comment off and smiled at her reassuringly, "he definitely did. I don't think I've seen him so excited about anything in forever. And Felix gets excited over a ton of things."

"Well, that's good to hear," Marzia nodded, staring off into the distance at the scenery.

"Yeah," Phil agreed and followed Marzia's stare. "Hey, how about we stop talking about it for now and just enjoy the trip?" He suggested and Marzia turned towards him.

"Yeah, you're right," Marzia smiled at Phil as she said this, but the doubt couldn't seem to leave her mind.

Phil suddenly cut her out of her thoughts.

"You wanna know how Felix and I met?"

Marzia looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sure."

"So, I was making a YouTube video, yeah? And suddenly, I get this email from YouTube inviting me to this convention. Obviously, I was going to go, and guess who else was there?"

Marzia raised an eyebrow, "who?"

"Felix, clearly!" Phil grinned and Marzia chuckled.

"Okay, and?"

"And that's it. That's how we met! At the YouTube convention."

"Wow. A match made in heaven," Marzia laughed and Phil smiled.

"If YouTube had never invited both Felix and me to that convention, we may never have met or even spoken to each other. Who knows? You could've been sitting in this cable car alone, or next to someone completely different," Phil explained, sitting back in his seat and whispering in an over-dramatic voice, "boom! ... **Butterfly Effect**."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO CHOICE!
> 
> Next chapter, you'll be meeting Zoe :)


	12. Momento Mori (1.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER: SUGG, ZOE

**_Zoe; Upper Cable Car Station; 21:17_ **

 

Meanwhile, further up the mountain, Zoe Sugg was sitting on a bench at the top of the ski lift. A piece of paper was tightly grasped between her fingers as she looked over it again and again, grinning. Suddenly, she heard the cable car coming up.

"New people to greet," she thought aloud and stood up from where she was sitting.

Zoe walked over to the ski lift entrance to see the doors still closed. She raised an eyebrow and gasped when a loud 'BANG' sounded from the window of the lift.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, looking at the window to see Marzia and Phil standing inside.

"Zoe! Hey!" Phil called, causing Zoe to roll her eyes at him and laugh.

"Uh, why aren't you guys opening the door?" She giggled and Marzia scoffed playfully.

"We're stuck in here," Phil answered her.

"Can you let us out, please?" Marzia asked and Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

She turned herself towards the red and green button next to the cable car and pushed the green one. The doors to the cable car opened and Phil and Marzia tumbled out.

"Oh my God, I swear, a few more minutes in there and I would've had to start eating myself," Phil joked and Marzia gagged.

"Ew, that's gross," she frowned and Phil laughed at her expression.

Zoe stood there, watching their argument when Phil snatched the piece of paper she was holding in her hand.

"Hey!" She exclaimed reaching out to grab the paper from Phil but he held it out of her reach.

"Woah, I'm just doing like Marzia taught me," Phil smirked and turned to Marzia.

"Other's private thoughts are mine to play with."

"Don't be mean," Marzia frowned as Phil's eyes skimmed the paper.

"And what do we have here? Looks like someone's got a crush on our good friend, Alfie Deyes," Phil said dramatically as Zoe gave him a death glare.

"Phil-" Marzia started but Phil cut her off.

"Wonder what kind of erotic fanfiction she's written today," Phil chuckled lightly, looking at Zoe expectantly. 

Zoe's shoulders slumped as she looked at Phil, to Marzia, then back to Phil.

 

 **Insist** \- _Give that back!_

 **Explain** \- _I'm with Alfie now..._

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people like this??? wtf???
> 
> VOTING CLOSED


	13. Momento Mori (1.5) Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: EXPLAIN

Zoe became a little frustrated when Phil wouldn't give her back her paper. She sighed and decided to explain to both Phil and Marzia what was going on.

"Alright fine, listen. Alfie and Tanya split up a few months ago. We're together now," Zoe mumbled the last part under her breath but Phil caught it.

"Oh really? How come they never told us?" He asked and Zoe shrugged.

"They wanted it to stay a secret and they didn't want drama to spread," she explained and Phil nodded.

"I mean, it'll be pretty clear when we're up there. Tanya's out and I'm in," Zoe grinned and Marzia laughed unsurely.

"As long as you're happy," Marzia smiled and Zoe nodded in response.

Phil gave Zoe back the paper and looked to both of the girls.

 

"Come on, we should be getting up to the lodge," Phil said and turned on his heel to start walking the opposite direction.

"You two go on ahead. I'm going to wait here for a bit," Zoe states, facing away from Marzia and Phil to sit back down on the bench. "You know, see who else is coming."

"You mean Alfie?" Phil jokes, causing Zoe to turn around swiftly.

"What? You know, like, whoever," Zoe waves off, glaring at Phil before turning away again.

"Right. Marzia?" Phil spoke, turning to see Marzia standing near the edge of the mountain and overlooking the scenery.

"Have you both seen the view? I sometimes forget that it's so gorgeous," Marzia stated, grinning at the snow covered mountains as Phil smiled at her.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you'll meet Jim, Tanya and Alfie ;)


	14. Momento Mori (1.6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER: CHAPMAN, JIM  
> NEW CHARACTER: BURR, TANYA  
> NEW CHARACTER: DEYES, ALFIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry i didn't upload this earlier like i was supposed to! here we are :)

**_Jim; Kjellberg Lodge Grounds; 21:24_ **

 

"Why couldn't they have put the lodge closer to the cable car?" Tanya Burr sighed in frustration, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well, we'll just have to walk a little more than what we would usually," Jim, Tanya's boyfriend, replied as he bent down to grab her bags.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heel to begin heading in the direction towards the lodge. Jim followed close behind her with the bags in hand as the snow crunched beneath his feet.

"I'm starting to get the chills.." Tanya mumbled under her breath.

"We're almost there -" Jim started but Tanya cut him off. "No, I mean, getting the creeps," she stated and Jim hummed.

"It's going to be weird seeing everyone again," Tanya told Jim and looked back at him. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I suppose. The atmosphere won't be the same as last year, though," he said, glancing down at the ground for the second and Tanya frowned.

They began to walk over a bridge, the water iced over underneath and the rails on the bridge covered in thick snow.

Jim looked up at Tanya once they were walking next to each other.

"I mean, what do you think -" he started but was cut off again as someone from the bushes on the other side of the bridge interrupted him.

A young man jumps out and scares the two of them. Tanya gasps and jumps back and Jim yells from the sudden jump scare. The young man starts laughing and Jim and Tanya both find out it's Alfie Deyes.

"Alfie!" Tanya exclaimed, glaring at Alfie as he continued to laugh.

"You should've seen your faces! Man, that was good," Alfie chuckles, grinning at Tanya and Jim.

"You're a jerk," Tanya said, soft anger visible in her voice.

"Oh, come on, we're all friends here!" Alfie states, bringing his hands up and motioning to the two of them, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "We're in the woods, it's spooky, get into the spirit of things!"

"The spirit of things? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tanya questions, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at Alfie.

"Just trying to lighten to mood. Don't get so upset," Alfie brushes her off a little and gives off a soft vibe.

"I'm not getting upset," she defends herself.

"The way you're being right now is clear that you are. You get like this all the time," he says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

Jim looked from Tanya to Alfie, watching as they partially argue back and forth.

 

 **Threaten** \- _Back off, Alfie_

 **Welcome** \- _We're all friends here_

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING CLOSED


	15. Momento Mori (1.7) Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: WELCOME

"Alf, look, I don't want things to be awkward this time around. Right now, let's just acknowledge it, move on and be welcoming. Is that okay?" Jim explained, smiling as Alfie smiled back.

"Of course, Jim. Wouldn't want to make things awkward," he said and Jim nodded.

"We good?"

"Obviously."

"So when are you guys planning on making out?" Tanya joked, giggling as Alfie laughed.

"Oh yeah, we're totally going to start making out right now," Alfie sarcastically stated, flailing his arms around as Jim chuckled at his nonsense.

Alfie's laughter died down a few seconds later. "But no, seriously, I think I'm gonna go head back down to the cable car station to check it."

"Alright. See you up there, Alfie," Jim smiled and Alfie grinned back.

"See you," he waved.

 

As Alfie passed the both of them, Tanya turned towards Jim with a shock of realisation written across her face.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed and Jim raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" Jim asked and Tanya looked at him nervously.

"Erm, could you take these the rest of the way?" She asked, looking in the direction of the lodge and back to Jim.

"You mean the bags?" He asked and Tanya nods.

"Yeah, all of them..." she trailed off.

"Why?" He asked and Tanya looked stunned for a moment. Jim couldn't read the expression on her face anymore.

"I need to go find Marzia," she says after a little while and Jim can't tell if that was a lie or not.

"Okay?" He responded, more of a question than a statement.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to tell her something and I forgot," Tanya sighed.

"Why can't you tell her when we get up to the lodge?" Jim asked her but she immediately shook her head.

"It's kind of important. Jim, please," Tanya had a small pout on her face as she said this and Jim sighed.

 

 **Agree** \- _Okay, I'll go_

 **Persist** \- _I'm not leaving you alone_

_~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments omg <3
> 
> VOTING CLOSED


	16. Momento Mori (1.8) Agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: AGREE

Jim smiled at Tanya softly and began grabbing her bags off the snow-covered ground.

“Alright, I’ll go up there. But you owe me one,” Jim laughed and Tanya raised an eyebrow smiling.

“Excuse me?”

“Then we’ll be even.”

Tanya smirked and pat a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“I’ll think about it,” she said and Jim leant down to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Just be careful, okay?” He said and Tanya nodded, giggling.

“Of course I will. Thank you, sweetie,” she grinned and turned on her heel to walk back towards the cable car station.

Jim continued making his way up to the lodge, hoping Tanya would be safe on her way down to find Marzia.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, you guys meet Dan :)


	17. Momento Mori (1.9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER: HOWELL, DAN

_**Dan; Kjellberg Lodge Grounds; 21:32** _

 

Dan Howell grabbed the pair of binoculars located on top of a hill and glanced into it, looking for anything interesting to see over the mountain. He suddenly spotted Alfie and Tanya down the path a long way away and hummed to himself.

"They're getting pretty friendly.." Dan mumbled under his breath, zooming in on the two and watched as Alfie went in to hug Tanya.

She seemed to be backing away slightly but she wouldn't pull back.

Dan zoomed out a little to turn away from the two of them when two pairs of eyes popped up in front of his view. Dan let out a loud yelp and stumbled back from the binoculars. He saw Jim standing there, walking up towards where Dan was, laughing slightly.

"Sorry about that, Dan. I didn't mean to scare you -" Jim started but Dan cut him off.

"Oh my God, Jim!" He yelled, taking a deep breath and looking up at the dark sky.

"Well, I did mean to scare you but like, not seriously," Jim says and Dan sighed dramatically.

"Oh my gosh," Dan shook his head in disbelief and Jim chuckled.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, Dan. Won't happen again," Jim stated and smiled at him as Dan took another breath.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Dan reassured Jim and crossed his arms over his chest. He was suddenly a lot colder than before.

"What were you looking at? See anything good?" Jim asked and Dan stiffened.

"Erm -" he started.

"Let me look," Jim grinned and Dan stuttered through his breaths.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ was replaying in Dan's head. He couldn't let Jim look at Alfie and Tanya, _could he?_ _But it might be the best thing to do_. But Jim might get the wrong idea and there would be no point, right?

 

 **Mislead** - _It's busted_

 **Encourage** \- _Take a look_

_~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH i'm on school holidays finally but so many assignments to finish :(
> 
> VOTING CLOSED


	18. Momento Mori (1.10) Encourage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: ENCOURAGE

Dan knew he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends in the first place. He knew Jim was a good person and he deserved to know what his girlfriend was doing.

Besides, Dan saw it as an innocent hug. _Jim wasn't the type of person to freak out over a hug, right?_ Dan thought.

"Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead," Dan stepped back and motioned towards the binoculars, allowing Jim access to them.

Jim smiled and nodded at Dan before moving towards the binoculars, grabbing them at the sides and moved his head towards them.

"Alright, let's see...wait," Jim paused and Dan nibbled on his bottom lip.

_He's seen them._

"Why is Tanya with Alfie?" He questioned, mainly to himself as he didn't expect an answer from Dan.

"It's probably nothing, Jim. They could be just having a chat-" Dan began saying but Jim cut him off.

"But, she said she going down to find Marzia. Not talk to Alfie," Jim frowned, continuing to look through the binoculars a little while longer.

Dan mentally face-palmed. _Fuck, Tanya lied to Jim._

"Hey, listen, Jim, maybe she had good reason to talk to Alfie..." Dan trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with that sentence.

"I'll talk to her later about it," Jim pulled back from the binoculars with a sad expression on his face. He brushed past Dan's shoulder and Dan panicked.

"Jim-" Dan started but Jim had already started making his way down the mountain towards the lodge.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, you meet with Zoe and Alfie again :)


	19. Momento Mori (1.11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was going to post yesterday but AO3 stopped working on my laptop?? sorry about that! here it is :)

_**Zoe; Upper Cable Car Station; 21:41** _

 

Meanwhile, Zoe was sitting up near the Cable Car Station, sitting against the wall on the bench. She crossed her legs, checked her nails for a split second and looked down next to her, seeing her phone and her favourite book splayed across the bench.

 

**Read Book**

**Check Phone**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the shortest one yet! let me be specific:
> 
> if you choose BOOK, i will state what book it is  
> if you choose PHONE, i will state what she is checking on it
> 
> VOTING CLOSED


	20. Momento Mori (1.12) Check Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: CHECK PHONE

Zoe picked up her phone and unlocked it, frowning when she didn't see a signal.

_No internet I suppose_ , she thought as she decided to go through some of her old pictures. She looked at photos of her with friends and smiled. Zoe liked the ones particularly with Alfie, his smile making her smile herself.

Suddenly, Zoe was caught off guard when she felt a snowball hit her on the shoulder. It crumbled into pieces and she gasped, dropping her phone back onto the bench. She stood up and looked over to see Alfie laughing.

"You did _not_ just do that!" Zoe giggled as she saw Alfie crouching down to roll up another snowball.

"Put your hands up, we've got you surrounded!" Alfie spoke in a Texas accent and Zoe tried not to laugh at him.

She stood up from the bench and put her hands up, grinning over at Alfie. She took small steps away from Alfie and headed slowly for the entrance towards all of the snow.

"And why should I be listening to the man who just ditched a snowball at me?" Zoe questioned back, watching Alfie holding up another snowball, ready to launch it at Zoe.

 

**Run to Bench**

**Grab Snowball**

~


	21. Momento Mori (1.13) Grab Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO: GRAB SNOWBALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 QTE's used

Zoe rolled up a small snowball quickly from the ground and smiled innocently at Alfie.

"Well, I mean, I don't really-" Alfie was cut off when Zoe extended her arm back to launch the snowball at him.

It hits him square on the shoulder and Alfie gasps.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" He states and Zoe laughs.

Zoe and Alfie run around the area for a while, throwing snowballs at each other, with Zoe doing a lot better than Alfie.As she rolls another snowball, she sees a bird perch itself on one of the benches. She peeks up from behind the table she was hiding behind to see Alfie hiding behind a tree, holding a snowball.

At one point, she throws a snowball at Alfie and before he can dodge, it hits him directly on the side of the face.

"Bullseye!" Zoe exclaims and laughs.

"I'll get you for that!" Alfie threatens, rolling up more snowballs to carry.

Zoe managed to dodge all of Alfie's snowballs thus far and quickly hid behind a wooden table to calm down.

As she rolls another snowball, she sees a bird perch itself on one of the benches. She peeks up from behind the table she was hiding behind to see Alfie hiding behind a tree, holding a snowball.

 

**Take A Shot**

**Wait A Bit**

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to upload i'm sorry :(


End file.
